


Red

by Otakumikulovinggamer4life



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anna deserved so much better, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Past Character Death, i am sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakumikulovinggamer4life/pseuds/Otakumikulovinggamer4life
Summary: Anna Kushina has made it to the ripe age of twenty. She recounts just what HOMRA meant to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I AM ON THE VERGE OF TEARS. I AM SO SAD OKAY??? I love K so much and I will NEVER be over Mikoto and Tatara alright?! ALSO SPOILERS if you don't know about Anna's childhood... I am so ready for K: Seven Stories so I can cry :"^)

"I will never forget Mikoto Suoh..." Anna swirled her straw in her drink aimlessly, eyes staring down into the red liquid. She's grown, matured. Her long, white locks now passed the bar stool she was sat on. Twenty. Today she is twenty. Who she's recalling this all to? She couldn't tell you. Some random patron asking about the photos in the bar that now belonged to her. Bar HOMRA, one of the few slithers that protests to the existence of the flame wielding clan.

The clan of beautiful red. "When I was a child... I lost both my mother and father before even having the chance to remember them. My aunt raised me for the most part, well, she tried her best... Tatara, the blonde haired boy," she points at a,photo so the woman knew who she was referring to," he was the one who offered to take me in." She sips her drink. "While I couldn't care less, both Mikoto and my aunt declined. Though, as fate would have it, this is where I ended up staying. I owe some of that to Misaki and how nosey he could be..."

"Red was the only color I could see. But, through those marbles I could get bits and tastes of other colors. Though, nothing compared to the beautiful velvet you'd think I would've grown tired of." Anna sighs, putting her chin in her hands, "Mikoto, he... was destructive, in more ways than one. He thought every problem could be solved with fire and I guess, in some ways, that was true..." Her voice wavers though it's been years. 

Her heart still feels heavy, her eyes still sting. "Tatara told Mikoto that his powers could protect. Of course, he didn't believe him and... I'm not really sure if he ever did think that, even if just for a moment... I hope he did, at least once."

Tears brim, "HOMRA was supposed to be a story of happiness... A happy family. The thread that kept us together was undone, I knew it was going to happen. Tatara knew it would happen, I'd told him! But, he stayed... God, why did he stay?"  
Anna feels the tears begin to slip down her porcelain cheeks, "Mikoto, he... He wouldn't stop until he avenged him. I barely got to spend time with him before he died, the man who was like my father! I got a day and mere minutes before I watched him walk to his death..."

Anna looks at her hand, "Those powers... So bittersweet. They brought people together only to take a few much too soon. It hurts, you know?" The woman nods sadly. "In painstaking agony we waited, far from where he was. All we saw was a sword in the sky, shattered and broken, surging with power. And then, like that, it began to fall... God, I tell you when the spots of color left my eyes I screamed."

"I screamed for him in pure agony. I wasn't ready to let him go. I didn't care about the red, I just wanted him. Two people in less than two weeks..? That was too much. I kept thinking, haven't I already lost enough? Does God hate me?" She chuckles sadly, "But even after death, I saw a brilliant red. And it left me thinking..."

"When all was said and done... We couldn't have asked for a better king."

Hours have passed since the bar has closed, Anna sits on the old worn couch with a cup of tea in her hands. The world is black and white and she hates it, to say the least. Like a bell, a chime, a voice she hasn't heard in a decade says, "Our bodies keep getting bigger but our hearts... just keep getting torn." Like a blessing, no, a once in a life time miracle...

Anna's world explodes in color. The vivid caramel light from the lamp, the hard Oakwood table's rich brown, the green and white table cloth, all the old worn books on the shelf; each varying from purple to yellow, her own pale, pink kissed hands. Each red and black ruffle in her dress, the shininess of her hair and she realizes it has a silverness to it. Tears leave her eyes in disbelief as the colors slowly fade away, she is unable to say a word as her hearts beats loudly in her chest.

Black and white and black and white and...red. She can see red once again! With a joyfilled voice she calls out, "Yes, a lovely red!"


End file.
